Prom Queen
Prom Queen is the twentieth episode of Glee's second season and the forty-second episode overall. It premiered May 10, 2011. The episode is set around the New Directions' first junior prom, being asked to perform at the event by Principal Figgins, despite Sue's disapproval as she runs the prom and its committee. As the episode goes on, it explores the competitive run for the Prom King and Prom Queen. It is the first prom/formal dance episode on Glee. The episode was directed by Eric Stoltz and written by Ian Brennan. Plot The episode starts with Jacob Ben Israel interviewing Puck about the competition for Prom King and Queen, accusing him that he doesn't seem as masculine since he started dating Lauren. It seems that Quinn and Finn are the frontrunners for the crowns, while Puck and Lauren are number two, with Karofsky and Santana half a point behind at number three. Air Supply, the band that was supposed to play at prom had cancelled, and Figgins asks the New Directions to perform in their place. Sue seems angered at this, and Will doesn't look too excited. But when Figgins says he'll pay the money to him that Air Supply was going to get, he realizes this can help contribute to Nationals and agrees. Kurt asks Blaine to the prom while they are on a date at Breadstix. Blaine is hesitant to go because he was beaten up after the Sadie Hawkins dance at his old school shortly after coming out but tells Kurt that he is crazy about him and agrees to go, but doesn't look too excited. Mercedes, despite not wanting a boyfriend, is shown to be upset that no one has asked her to prom, so Rachel convinces her to go with her and Sam on a budget. He agrees, and they all go in for a group hug. Kurt reveals to the girls that he will be going to the prom with Blaine and that he is making his own outfit. Santana tells him that the Bullywhips will protect him whilst he's there so that this will totally give her the sympathy vote for Prom Queen. Jesse St. James shows up in the auditorium as Rachel is practicing her prom song Rolling in the Deep ''and sings with her. He apologizes for how he treated her and asks if she's doing anything for prom. When confronted by Finn about a rumor that Jesse is back and he is her prom date, Rachel tells him that Jesse will be joining her, Sam and Mercedes at their Prom on a budget. Also, she tells Finn that he should be supportive of her and Jesse as she was supportive of him and Quinn even though she is dying everyday inside because of it. Artie is determined to get Brittany back and crashes her Home Economics class and sings ''Isn't She Lovely to her in order to win her back and get her to come to prom with him. In the end, she turns him down because he called her stupid and she is planning to go to prom alone. As Kurt shows off his new outfit, which Finn thinks makes him look like gay Braveheart, Burt on the other hand tells Kurt that he thinks his outfit is made to get attention to which Blaine agrees. Blaine is obviously still impacted by the Sadie Hawkins dance when he was younger. Kurt gets upset at this and tells Blaine that he's free to not attend if he doesn't want to go anymore. Kurt is being led through the halls by Dave in his capacity as a member of the Bullywhips. As they reach Kurt's classroom for his French class, Kurt remarks that the last week has been free of bullying and that this could be a sign that people are slowly starting to accept homosexuality or at least be indifferent to it. He then tells Dave that the students at McKinley may be more accepting now and that he should consider coming out to the school. Kurt also tells Dave that he knows he should hate him for what he did to him, but that all he can see now is Dave's pain at being gay and in the closet. Dave breaks down at this and cries in front of Kurt, telling him how very sorry he is about how he treated him. Kurt accepts the apology and the two have seemed to reached a friendly understanding. Mercedes, Rachel, Sam, and Jesse all meet up at Breadstix before the prom and discuss their expectations for the night. Finn and Quinn show up and this sparks some tension between Finn and Jesse, which Mercedes promptly defuses, asking Finn and Quinn to leave. The first song of the evening is'' Friday'' by Rebecca Black. The student body is seen singing along to the song and snippets of the interactions between various members of New Directions were shown. Everyone seems to enjoy it, despite the fact that many people don't like the Glee Club. The next song performed is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, sung by Rachel. As she sings, she shares some very telling glances with Finn, who is on the floor dancing with Quinn. Quinn becomes protective and puts a hand around Finn, showing Rachel she needs to back off. Sam tells Mercedes that she looks beautiful and asks her to dance, and she agrees, happily. As part of a plan to spike the punch, Puck attempts to distract Coach Sylvester and it almost works, but she catches Artie in the act of putting something in the bowl. She then commands Artie to go to her office immediately. Once there, she threatens him with amateur dental work unless he fingers Puck as the person who would spike the punch, for which Puck will get expelled from the school. As Blaine performs I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You, a fight breaks out on the dancefloor between Finn and Jesse over how close Rachel is getting to Jesse. After a punch is thrown, but nobody actually got hit, Finn and Jesse are both thrown out of the Prom by Sue for being too violent, to Quinn's dismay. Prom King and Queen are about to be announced and Figgins asks all the candidates to join him on the stage. After a short wait it is revealed that the Prom King for 2011 is David Karofsky. With everyone waiting to find out who the Prom Queen will be, Figgins informs them that this year's Prom Queen is a write-in candidate and has won with an overwhelming number of votes. He then announces Kurt Hummel as Queen, to which the entire gym falls quiet, save a single person cheering in the background. It's clear that he won as a deliberate and cruel attempt at bullying, and Kurt flees the prom in tears with Blaine following close behind. The other students seem to disapprove of the bullying and it's unclear if the election is a result of a single unnamed person rigging the vote or if all the students have participated. In the end, after some counseling from Blaine, Kurt defiantly decides to stand up to the bullies and returns to the gym to be crowned, if only to show everyone that they cannot bring him down. The sequence is intermingled with scenes between Rachel and Quinn in the toilets and Santana and Brittany who are talking in an abandoned classroom. Quinn tells Rachel that it's her fault that she didn't win Prom Queen because everyone knows that Finn would rather be with Rachel than with her, then slaps her. Santana is upset and convinced that she lost because everyone knows she's a lesbian. She resolves that as soon as the New Directions get to New York she will run away to live in a lesbian colony, or Tribeca. Rachel and Quinn make up after the slap, with Quinn revealing that she's terrified of the future, of what will happen once high school is over. Rachel assures Quinn that while she is the prettiest girl she has ever met, there is more to her than just a pretty face. Brittany assures Santana that everybody didn't know what Santana was hiding but they knew that she wasn't being herself and that if she had just been herself she probably would've won. She then tells her that she needs to go back out and support Kurt because this will be harder for him than it will be for her. Brittany then hands Santana a pack of tissues to dry her tears with. As Kurt returns to the gym for his crown the silence in the gym is protracted. Figgins crowns Kurt as Queen and smiles at him; seemingly proud that Kurt is taking a stand against the attempted bullying he was subjected to. Kurt looks out over the crowd and says, "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton," a nod to the recent royal wedding in England, to which the students cheer. As Principal Figgins announces that the Prom King and Queen will now perform the traditional dance, Kurt is shown to whisper to Dave that now is his moment to make a difference to the kids at the school and come out. Dave hesitates for a moment, but ultimately he is still too frightened of the rejection that will accompany his coming out and flees the dancefloor nearly in tears, leaving Kurt standing alone. As Mercedes and Santana sing Dancing Queen by ABBA, Blaine walks up to Kurt and dances with him in front of the entire student body. The episode closes with everyone dancing merrily to the song, intermixed with scenes of the members of the New Directions having their pictures taken. They include Mercedes and Rachel with Sam, Artie with Brittany in his arms, Quinn alone, Tina with Mike, and last but not least, Kurt and Blaine. As balloons drop from the ceiling, everybody seems to be enjoying themselves. Songs Cast Special Guest Star *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Guest Stars * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins * Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Max Adler as Dave Karofsky * Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Co-Stars *Jeanine Anderson as Waitress Sandy *Mary Gillis as Mrs. Hagberg * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Luke Spinelli as Jason Trivia *One-time Glee extra Nicole Crowther leaked the identity of the Prom King and Queen before the episode aired, which prompted a heated Twitter exchange with Brad Falchuk. The spoiler and Falchuk's response were noted in several mainstream entertainment news publications. *In Jar of Hearts, Becky is seen dancing with a guy. That actor had auditioned for The Glee Project as the part of Becky's boyfriend. In Yes/No, Sue mentions his name is Jason. He returns in Sadie Hawkins as Becky's date, yet again. *Sue mentions Run Joey Run, which was featured in Bad Reputation and Hair/Crazy in Love from Hairography. She tells them to "literally apologize to America" for the former, one of many references to breaking the fourth wall about criticisms against the show. *Although New Directions' assignment was for everyone to sing at Prom, Kurt, Lauren, Quinn, Finn and Mike didn't perform. *Mercedes said to Rachel in the hallways that she wanted to be with a guy at the prom where he would comment by saying she looks beautiful and he would take her hand and they would dance, this wish came true later in the episode, when Sam told her she looked beautiful and asked for a dance. *In Friday, when Santana is seen dancing with Karofsky, a girl walks past her wearing the same dress she has on and she shakes her head. *This is the first time we see Blaine singing with the New Directions on a special event. *When Kurt and Santana are walking down the hall together, you can see her tattoo on her wrist when she points at a girl that bumps into Kurt. *This is Burt Hummel's last appearance as a main character, he appears as a recurring character for the rest of the show. *The scene where Blaine asks Kurt to dance at prom was included in Glee's Top 6 Touching Moments countdown. Errors *When Finn shows Quinn the corsage he got for her, she isn't seen putting it on. Then suddenly after the couple leans in for a kiss, the corsage is magically on her wrist with no time allotted for this to have happened. *During the fight between Finn and Jesse, the camera briefly pans out for a bird's eye view of the dance floor. Here, Rachel can be seen standing and talking with Sam, while Finn, Jesse, and Quinn are no where to be seen. Quotes Gallery GLEE-Prom-Queen-Season-2-Episode-20-2.jpg 2x20-Prom-Queen-Episode-Stills-glee-21765872-1531-987.jpg GleePromEpisode.jpg Quinn-rachel-promqueen.jpg tumblr_mmdrdrOclk1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mmdrdrOclk1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_mmdrdrOclk1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmdrdrOclk1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmdrdrOclk1qg2judo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmdrdrOclk1qg2judo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6nnbuoGz1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_mm6nnbuoGz1qg2judo3_250.gif tumblr_mm6nnbuoGz1qg2judo6_250.gif tumblr_mm6nnbuoGz1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mm6nnbuoGz1qg2judo5_250.gif tumblr_mm6nnbuoGz1qg2judo4_250.gif tumblr_mm6nnbuoGz1qg2judo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6nnbuoGz1qg2judo8_r1_250.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray6.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray4.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray3.gif Tumblr mo04yuFzY21ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mo04yuFzY21ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mo04yuFzY21ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mo04yuFzY21ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mo04yuFzY21ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mo04yuFzY21ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mny7ar8qLQ1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mny7ar8qLQ1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mny7ar8qLQ1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mny7ar8qLQ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mny7ar8qLQ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mny7ar8qLQ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mny7ar8qLQ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mny7ar8qLQ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Promqueen samchel.gif Promqueen!kurtana.gif Blaine-PromQueen.png BartiePromQueen.jpg Rachel-kurt-promqueen.jpg Klaine dance prom queen.gif Bartie Prom.png Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo9 r2 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mp4ixfFH7F1qk71sao3_250.gif tumblr_mp4ixfFH7F1qk71sao5_250.gif tumblr_mp4ixfFH7F1qk71sao6_250.gif tumblr_mp4ixfFH7F1qk71sao4_250.gif tumblr_mp4ixfFH7F1qk71sao1_250.gif tumblr_mp4ixfFH7F1qk71sao2_250.gif tumblr_mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo1_250.gif tumblr_mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo2_250.gif tumblr_mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo3_250.gif tumblr_mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo4_250.gif tumblr_mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo5_250.gif tumblr_mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo6_250.gif tumblr_mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo7_250.gif tumblr_mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo8_250.gif tumblr_mqltuoi83G1qcy3j9o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mqltuoi83G1qcy3j9o3_250.gif tumblr_mqltuoi83G1qcy3j9o1_250.gif tumblr_mqltuoi83G1qcy3j9o4_250.gif tumblr_mx0qttGcLO1qjysfro1_250.gif tumblr_mx0qttGcLO1qjysfro3_250.gif tumblr_mx0qttGcLO1qjysfro5_250.gif Tumblr mx1aiob9Sv1qlujrso3 250.gif Tumblr mx5ctvrEpY1qzh21go3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx5ctvrEpY1qzh21go4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxepvpZPyG1ry4nxko6 250.gif Tumblr mjbqnx17Tw1qhcl4ko1 250.gif Tumblr myloe9J2VV1rucxwyo1 250.gif Tumblr myloe9J2VV1rucxwyo8 250.gif Tumblr myloe9J2VV1rucxwyo7 250.gif Tumblr myloe9J2VV1rucxwyo6 250.gif Tumblr myloe9J2VV1rucxwyo5 250.gif Tumblr myloe9J2VV1rucxwyo4 250.gif Tumblr myloe9J2VV1rucxwyo3 250.gif Tumblr myloe9J2VV1rucxwyo2 250.gif Tumblr mzcmwrOqCp1toz9i2o6 250.gif Tumblr mzcmwrOqCp1toz9i2o5 250.gif Tumblr mzcmwrOqCp1toz9i2o4 250.gif Tumblr mzcmwrOqCp1toz9i2o3 250.gif Tumblr mzcmwrOqCp1toz9i2o2 250.gif Tumblr mzcmwrOqCp1toz9i2o1 250.gif tumblr_mmvbs9wVtf1qcpsrlo2_250.gif tumblr_mmvbs9wVtf1qcpsrlo3_250.gif tumblr_mmvbs9wVtf1qcpsrlo5_250.gif tumblr_mmvbs9wVtf1qcpsrlo4_250.gif tumblr_mmvbs9wVtf1qcpsrlo1_250.gif tumblr_mmvbs9wVtf1qcpsrlo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr mzrjjnEMXB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mzrjjnEMXB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mzrjjnEMXB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mzrjjnEMXB1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mzrjjnEMXB1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mzrjjnEMXB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n0liyiV4rh1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr n0liyiV4rh1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr n0liyiV4rh1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr n0liyiV4rh1qaxxelo2 r1 250.gif Dancingqueen1_kurtkarofsky.png Dancingqueen2_kurt.png Dancingqueen3_blainekurt.png Dancingqueen4_mercedessantana.png dqueen567.jpg DQPizes.jpg DQKlaine.jpg DQArtie.jpg DQSamchel.jpg DQMercedes.jpg DQQuintana.jpg DQSancedes.jpg SancedesProm.gif DQSantana.jpg DQBartie.png DQBrittany.jpg Blaine-PromQueen.png All_INGTYBHTDWY2.jpg Blaine_I'm_Not_Gonna_Teach_Your_Boyfriend_How_To_Dance_With_You2.jpg INGTYBrittina.jpg INGTYBlaine.jpg Glee-Blaine-Tina-Brittany.jpg Jarofhearts rachel.png S2E20 Jar Of Hearts.png Jar of hearts pq.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.06 PM.png RachelJarofHearts.jpg JOHRachel.jpg JOHKlaine.jpg JOHJesse.jpg JOHRachel4.jpg JOHRachel3.jpg JOHRachel2.jpg Faberrypain.gif 51JY1g04DHL SL500 AA280 .jpg Fridayprom.jpg GleeFriday01.png GleeFriday02.png GleeFriday03.png GleeFriday04.png GleeFriday05.png GleeFriday06.png GleeFriday07.png GleeFriday08.png GleeFriday09.png GleeFriday10.png GleeFriday11.png GleeFriday12.png GleeFriday13.png GleeFriday14.png GleeFriday15.png GleeFriday16.png GleeFriday17.png GleeFriday18.png GleeFriday19.png GleeFriday20.png GleeFriday21.png GleeFriday22.png GleeFriday23.png GleeFriday24.png GleeFriday25.png GleeFriday26.png GleeFriday27.png GleeFriday28.png GleeFriday29.png GleeFriday30.png GleeFriday39.png GleeFriday33.png GleeFriday37.png GleeFriday40.png GleeFriday41.png GleeFriday31.png GleeFriday32.png GleeFriday34.png GleeFriday35.png GleeFriday36.png GleeFriday38.png GleeFriday42.png|Best Prom Ever! GleeFriday02.png GleeFriday03.png GleeFriday06.png GleeFriday14.png GleeFriday16.png GleeFriday17.png GleeFriday18.png GleeFriday20.png GleeFriday22.png GleeFriday25.png GleeFriday26.png GleeFriday28.png GleeFriday29.png GleeFriday30.png GleeFriday33.png GleeFriday40.png GleeFriday41.png GleeFriday42.png FridayPuck.jpg FridaySam.jpg FridayArtie.jpg FridaySantofsky.jpg Screen shot 2011-12-24 at 12.37.47 AM.png CaptureISL5.PNG CaptureISL4.PNG CaptureISL3.PNG CaptureISL2.PNG CaptureISL1.PNG CaptureISL6.PNG Artiesong.gif ISLBrittany3.jpg ISLBrittany2.jpg ISLBrittany.jpg ISLBrittina.jpg ISLArtie3.jpg ISLArtie2.jpg tumblr ll1kngk1Xo1qhxup8o1 500.png ISLArtie.jpg b0118533 1545428.jpg 734353 1306959981934_full.jpg Rolling in the deep.png Rollinginthedeep1 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep2 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep3 jesse.png Rollinginthedeep4 racheljesse.png Rollinginthedeep5 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep6 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep7 racheljesse.png RITD St.berry.gif JesseStRolling.png tumblr_n1ap7dNxpE1rk63wco6_r3_250.gif tumblr_n1ap7dNxpE1rk63wco1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1ap7dNxpE1rk63wco2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1ap7dNxpE1rk63wco3_r3_250.gif tumblr_n1ap7dNxpE1rk63wco5_r2_250.gif tumblr_n1ap7dNxpE1rk63wco4_r2_250.gif tumblr_n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto1_250.gif tumblr_n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto2_250.gif tumblr_n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto3_250.gif tumblr_n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto4_250.gif tumblr_n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto5_250.gif tumblr_m4swlrqeKe1qi4ywfo1_250.gif tumblr_m4swlrqeKe1qi4ywfo2_250.gif tumblr_n4wpljp6Xw1r7lepzo3_250.gif tumblr_n3mb25exAm1sof5lio1_250Q1.gif tumblr_n3mb25exAm1sof5lio2_250Q2.gif Tumblr n48mjbiPjc1s51aexo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_n48qyaib3A1qkl129o4_250.gif tumblr_n6khxv3GKZ1s3ruepo4_250.gif tumblr_n6khxv3GKZ1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_n6khxv3GKZ1s3ruepo3_250.gif tumblr_n6khxv3GKZ1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_n6ki0yE8AP1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_n6ki0yE8AP1s3ruepo2_250.gif Tumblr mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo1 250.gif Pizes Prom.jpg Finn Prom Queen.jpg KlaineProm2.jpg Tumblr ll0poaMgMy1qgtfki.png Tumblr p8w5hoYdTI1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes